Dreamer
by chibibunny18
Summary: The gang is introduced to a new case that leaves them baffled. A Dreamer Demon is killing off young girls with spiritual powers. Can they save the next victim, or is it too late?
1. Prologue: Nightmares

_**Epilogue: Nightmares**_

_There were eyes on her. Watching her. Every step she took was calculated and catalogued. She could feel his sick yellow eyes looking at her body, eating away at her life energy. No matter what she did, he followed her. To the library. To the store. Even when she entered school. She would take off running, but still feel those disgusting eyes on her as she tried to escape them. Her heart raced as she pictured his yellow eyes dancing against her flesh. Those eyes burned her and stole bits of her soul at a time. The fire of his gaze crept up her skin with his touch. He scratched her skin and made her bleed; only it would not stop. Scratch and scratch as the fire leapt through her veins. It burned! She couldn't keep it in any longer! She screamed until she could taste her own blood, but still the fire would not seize! He was going to take her life! Bleed her dry! She had to fight back! She threw her hands away from her body, hoping her powers would work. But the fire continued to grow inside her._

"_Help!" She screamed! Her body was cracking in half when the fire suddenly extinguished and she opened her eyes. The clock read five am and she sighed. It was the same time, with the same dream._

_  
"That wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare…"_


	2. Chapter One: New Case

_**Chapter One: New Case**_

The Tante sat on the roof of the high school, enjoying the fresh fall air. Yusuke and Kuwabara switched stories of local legends before them while Kurama and Hiei exchanged recent reports of the Makai variety. Both pairs were content to relax and enjoy the foliage around them. School was out, but Botan had called an immediate emergency meeting, much to everyone's disappointment. Yusuke had promised Keiko to help out at her family's shop, Kuwabara had wanted to see Yukina at Genkai's, Kurama had planned to help his mother replace the window in the kitchen that his little brother had broken while playing baseball yesterday, and Hiei was content to just stay away from the Ningenkai for a bit longer. But Botan had called the meeting, and all four of the guys showed up anyway.

"Where is Botan?" Yusuke finally grumbled. He didn't want to wait forever.

"She said she had one stop before us." Kurama mentioned. Yusuke just groaned and tilted his head back, trying to relax in the good autumn weather that Japan was having. He hadn't wanted to take on another case. The Tante had just finished with one and didn't need to have another so close. Yusuke had been hoping for at least another 3 weeks before another case would come up. Suddenly, before Yusuke could get lost too far into his own despair, Botan dropped out of the sky with her pilot's oar.

"You're late to your own emergency meeting Botan! This better be good!" Yusuke moaned. Botan didn't bother to look annoyed with Yusuke's comment as she launched right into describing the next case, which happened to be on high priority.

"Right now, in this city, is a dream demon, killing off humans with spiritual powers. Our reports estimate that he has killed about 40 n the past year, and at least 5 in these past two months alone. These are only the accounts that we have confirmed. It could be double that rate. Koenma has assigned you all to find the demon and kill him so we can save some lives. The only problem is that he has already chosen his next victim…" Botan rambled on. The Tante tried to keep up with the ferrywoman who looked distressed and upset at the news she had to deliver.

"Botan, relax. We need you to give us the information, so stop panicking!" Yusuke said. Koenma would be pissed if Botan botched a case because she was too emotionally involved. Yusuke sighed and looked at the gang. They all seemed a bit lazy for the day, preferring to stay put and not rush into the wild to save this next kid who was going to be a victim of a preplanned homicide.

"How do we find the next one?" Yusuke asked. Botan looked at him with relieved eyes.

"She came to us." Botan said. Kurama looked at Botan with a great amount of interest.

"She came to you and Koenma?" Kurama replied. Botan nodded. Kurama felt his curiosity getting the better of him at that point.

"Yes, she some how came to the Reikai and knocked on Koenma's door. Koenma knows who she is of course, he keeps track of all of you humans with spiritual powers. That's why Kuwabara is an important of this team." Botan said. Hiei smirked and scoffed at the statement.

"Any one who believes that the idiot is an important part of this team has never been on a team with him and his uselessness." Hiei said. Kuwabara started bickering with Hiei until Yusuke punched him in the face to shut him up.

"Jesus Kuwabara, shut up!" Yusuke growled. He had never heard of a human being able to get to the Reikai without help.

"Where is she?" Kurama asked Botan, who looked less frightened and worried as more and more questions were being asked about the new case.

"She's with Genkai at the temple already. Koenma had me go and get her and make sure she was okay. She is waiting for us all to go meet her. She's very sweet." Botan said as a side note. Kurama nodded his head, imagining that the girl would be a nobody that would not affect his life as soon as the case was done. Hiei didn't particularly care about the girl who was the next victim, he just wanted to kill the demon, as always. Yusuke was interested because he had never heard about this type of demon before. Botan looked at Kuwabara, who looked puzzled.

"Is she like me? Can she fight?" Kuwabara asked Botan. Botan shrugged.

"I don't know. But she certainly looks too calm to not have a few tricks up her sleeve."


	3. Chapter Two: Introduction To Power

_**Chapter Two: Introduction To Power**_

Genkai watched the girl before her a level of maternal instinct. The girl had long straight sea foam green hair and lethargic grey eyes that made any one feel at rest when looking at her. Genkai had introduced Yukina to the new girl and the two easily communicated in their small-talk sort of way.

"Emi-san, why don't you tell me about yourself?" Yukina asked. Emi looked up from her tea and smiled a radiant smile at the Koorime. Genkai noticed how peaceful Emi seemed, despite the attempt at her life. It was unnerving to some degree.

"Well, my parents separated when I was little and I went to live with my mother while my two brothers went to live with my father. My father lives in Europe while my mom and I live here. I like to read and I've known about my gifts since I was a child." Emi said softly. Yukina smiled. She was enjoying the company of someone who was new and full of information.

"Oh, I knew too. I was raised around people like myself though." Yukina replied. Emi smiled again, saying something while saying nothing.

"Emi, how did you know where to go?" Genkai asked the girl. Emi looked up at the Master and tilted her head.

"Master Genkai, you have company." Emi pronounced and when she finished, Genkai could hear the front door open and close and the entire Tante shuffled into the temple. The girl's hearing was fabulous.

"Yo, old hag, where's this chi….chick…." Yusuke walked into the dining room and let his jaw drop. The girl was sitting at the table, drinking tea with Yukina. Her bright sea foam hair was the first thing that caught Yusuke's eyes. It was hard to miss. Kuwabara pushed Yusuke aside so that the rest of the boys could file in and see the new girl. Every one of them stopped and stared at the girl's long, odd hair.

"Oh. You must be the Tante." The girl said. Kurama noticed how light and airy her voice was. It was a dreamy sort of voice that left ears ringing with bells. He was the first to step forward and introduce himself.

"Hello, my name is Kurama. And you are?" He asked. The girl smiled a sweet smile and looked Kurama up and down.

"Emi. Emi Wakita." Emi said. She looked over all the boys, collecting her data. Black hair, brown eyes equaled Yusuke, the bad boy fighter who was considered a punk. Carrot hair was Kuwabara, he was like her. Crimson hair and fluid voice equaled Kurama, the ever famous Youko Kurama. And then there was the gravity defying black hair with crimson eyes. That was Hiei. She knew their names, the sound of their voices, and their pasts. He wanted her to find them. He wanted her to meet them. He wanted her to try and let them protect her. It was a part of the game.

"I'm--" Yusuke began, but was cut off.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei." Emi said as she pointed to each of the boys besides Kurama. Botan crept behind Yusuke and smiled nervously.

"See what I mean? She's too calm, eerily calm, and she knows EVERYTHING!" Botan whispered to Yusuke. He nodded silently and looked at the boys who were beginning to get aggravated. Emi closed her mouth and looked back at her tea. Kurama was impressed at how the girl knew everyone's name before they had even entered the room.

{Perhaps Master Genkai had told her of us?}Kurama said to himself.

{Yeah, maybe…} Youko replied sarcastically.

"Emi-san, perhaps you could help me prepare dinner for tonight?" Yukina asked graciously. Emi nodded and flashed another smile, drawing everyone in. Kurama watched the two girls leave. Their hair color was the same, and it was startling to see it on another person. Kurama did notice that Emi's eyes were a dark shade of grey that made him feel like he was floating in half of something and half of nothing.

{I must be going crazy…} Kurama said.

{Hnn.} Hiei replied.

{What do you think of her?} Kurama asked his partner.

{She's different. Too calm. Too… different.} Hiei contemplated. He could feel her energy, a soft hue of grey that crept up onto him and sat square on his shoulders so that it was weighing him down. She was too calm for his taste. It annoyed him, unnerved him, and made him want to shake the girl. Didn't she know that her life was at stake? Hiei wondered if the girl was even the right one. How did Koenma know that this girl was the next victim? Hiei didn't trust the girl's word. Not while she acted like…

{Like you?} Kurama threw in, paying attention to Hiei's internal conversation.

{Shut up fox.} Hiei replied.

"What do you think?" Genkai asked the boys as they sat at the table. Kuwabara sighed and looked at the kitchen door where Yukina was cooking with the strange new girl.

"She's different. Beautiful hair color, just like Yukina's, but not anything like her. She's too at ease with everything going on. Hey! Did you tell her our names before we came in and maybe a bit about what we look like? Because that was just creepy!" Kuwabara mentioned. Everyone looked at Master Genkai as she shook her head no.

"I did not actually. Right before you came in, she told me I had company. Then you idiots walked in. It's a strange gift to have, to be clairvoyant." Genkai confessed. Yusuke eyed Genkai carefully.

"I don't know if I like the whole clairvoyant thing. It's weird." Yusuke confessed.

"So she's different! Big deal! She's still pretty cool!" A voice came from the front door. The gang turned around to see Koenma in his teen form, standing with a suitcase in his hand.

"Oh yeah toddler!?" Yusuke challenged. Koenma glared at Yusuke.

"You don't know her at all. I wouldn't go judging this one. She's very powerful…" Koenma said as he dropped the suitcase and walked into the dining room.

"She's a freaking stone wall! With smiles!" Yusuke yelled at the Prince. Kurama rolled his eyes. The girl was likely to hear him in the kitchen. Quickly, he darted into the kitchen to distract the girl. He found Yukina making dinner.

"Emi-san went outside to avoid the argument. She said there was going to be a bit of a commotion." Yukina told the fox. She knew that Emi was different, but so was everyone else at the temple and Yukina wouldn't judge the girl. Kurama could feel his shame at judging Emi himself rise to the surface. He quickly strode over towards the back door and opened it. He stepped into the crisp fall air and found Emi sitting on the edge of the porch with her back towards the temple. Her hair almost glowed in the night.

"I know I'm different… I always have been… but don't you think that as someone who is also different, that perhaps you of all people is in no position to judge another?" Emi said quietly, with no malice or ill-intention in her voice at all. Kurama sighed and sat next to her. He nodded and looked at her profile.

"Yes. I'm sorry. Please, don't let everyone make you feel that way." Kurama apologized. He didn't mean to make her feel the way everyone was thinking. It was weird that she could pick up on the main thought in the room.

"How do you do it?" He asked her. Emi turned to look at him. The edges of her eyes were a rim of black. They sucked Kurama in and made him feel depthless.

"I just concentrate." She said. Emi smiled at him, knowing that he would be her best bet.

"What can you do?" Kurama asked honestly. Emi shrugged.

"Sometimes, what ever I want." She said. Kurama found the girl easy to sit with. There were riddles and games to play and the Youko inside of him enjoyed the extra effort the girl was putting out to play.

{I could get used to this!} Youko purred. Kurama sighed.

"They're done arguing. They think I've run away and that you've gone after me. I suppose we should go in?" Emi honestly asked Kurama. She left it up to the kitsune to choose. He nodded.

"Yes, we should."


End file.
